The Consequence
by TheComingofEpic
Summary: *AU* Jay Walker moves into Ninjago City with his wife and daughter in order to improve the city and the help people living there. That's when Garmadon tells Jay a special message from the Father. He decides not to listen to Garmadon and do what he thinks is best. But in the end it all leads to that consequence. *Warning: Character Death*


**Guys...those 3 days were JUST FULL OF BLESSINGS! Yes, I came back! But guess what? I want YOU guys to see what I learned but in fanfic form! The theme this year was Moving Forward in Modern Day Sodom and Gomorrah. What is Sodom and Gomorrah? It's was an ancient city in the Bible and it was SO WICKED THAT GOD SENT A FIRE TO DESTROY IT AND 3 OTHER CITIES! Sodom and Gomorrah is the USA today. People were being raped, sexual immorality (homosexual and etc), divorce, and more! Just enjoy this dramatic but pretty decent one-shot! Yes, my first AU...but I did have wifi there but LIMITED. I read some new chapters of stories and wasn't able to review, I PMed someone, and etc. So enjoy guys!**

* * *

"Cole today will be the day that I'll make this city better than ever!"

Jay Walker was very successful in politics. But he wasn't a normal person. He was a Christian with a wife and one daughter.

"Yeah but are you going to accepted the job? If you don't everything will stay the same. Also if you Do get the job remember to forget the whole Christian thing."

Cole Brookstone was Jay's assistant and tried his hardest to stop Jay from saying anything about God, Jesus, and other Christian beliefs. He thought they were stupid, useless, blasphemy, and a waste of time. Before Jay makes a decision he always prays to ask God if he should do this or do that.

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing!"

Jay put his hands together and took a breath,"Ok! Anyway Cole just tell me what you think. Should I extend the school week by one more day or stop homosexuality?"

Cole spat out the water that was in his mouth, "Why would you do that?"

"The education system is failing! Plus, God made Adam and Eve! Marriage is between a MAN and a WOMAN! It says it in the Bible!" Jay answered.

Cole facepalmed and that;s when someone was knocking on the front door. Jay opened the door to see a man with gray hair and a a shirt that read 'God First Bro' and black pants.

"Hello. I'm Garmadon! I was passing through the neighborhood and came here when God told me to tell you this: Don't take the job, stay where you are and I will provide." the man said.

"Well thank you Garmadon and God bless!" Jay smiled and closed the door. He ran back to Cole.

Jay patted Cole on the back, "Call them and tell them I'm in!"

"Ok Jay but once you accept the job you CAN'T quit."Cole warned.

Jay laughed, "Who said I would? My plan is going into effect! Remember what I told you when I first came here?"

Cole sighed, "Nope."

"I said that I am going to change this city!" Jay said with victory.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

An old man was wearing a white suit and smoking a cigar. His name was Wu. He and five other workers were waiting for Jay. They were getting impatient.

"Where is this dude? He's a minute late!" A worker yelled.

"Kai SHUSH! You, Misako, Lloyd, Zane, and Dareth should sit down." Wu suggested.

That's when Jay and Cole came in. Jay was wearing a blue suit while Cole was wearing a black suit with a red tie.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present you Mr. Jayson Walker!" Cole presented.

The workers sat down and started to clap. Jay cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Hello everyone. Since I am now working here it is my job to make some changes to this place. For starters I think we should extend school by one day!"

The crowd started to shout in disapproval.

Misako yelled, "I HAVE A KID YOU KNOW! I WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH HIM!"

"Look Jay, that's stupid." Wu spat out.

Jay started to sweat, "Well...I think we should keep the streets cleaner!"

Lloyd rolled his eyes, "Yeah but where is the trash going to go? In the ocean? We have environment groups in this city!"

"Fine," Jay replied. "I think we should forbid gay marriage!"

Kai took of one of his shoes and threw it at Jay, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"GOD MADE ADAM AND EVE! NOT ADAM AND STEVE OR ERIKA AND EVE!"

Cole pulled Jay into the nearest elevator and yelled at him.

"Are you on drugs? Didn't I tell you not to say any of that God nonsense?!"

Jay shook his head, "No. I'm just telling the truth!"

"Well no one wants to HEAR the truth or about this dude named God!" Cole mocked.

Jay pushed Cole to the side of the elevator, "Don't you DARE make fun of God. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have a family, a job, a house to live in, and etc!"

When the elevator reached the lobby, Jay walked home and left Cole at the building. He wasn't in a happy joyful state but an angry, sad state.

* * *

"MOM! MOM!"

Nya stopped cleaning the living room and looked at her 16-year old daughter, Jackie Nicole, who was drenched.

"Jackie what happened to you?!" Nya cried.

Jackie started to cry, "Today at lunch I was sitting by myself and the snotty Cheerleader Captain Chelsea, spilled slushie on the new shirt you bought me yesterday! I wish we never moved!"

Nya took a deep breath, "I agree with you honey but your father just got a new job and.."

Nya didn't have the chance to finish her sentence for her husband just arrived home from work.

Jay looked at the females, "Hello ladies, how are you doing?"

"HORRIBLE! Dad because of you I'm getting bullied! Why do you have to make school 6 days a week?! Did I do something wrong?! Why can't we GO BACK HOME?! This place is terrible! No one talks to me because of your 'bright' ideas Dad! I want to go back to Jamonickai High with my friends and ditch this dump!" Jackie cried.

Jay snapped at his daughter, "Right now the grades of the city's education system is the lowest it has been in the last 25 years! If you want to go to a good college you might as well take this as an opportunity! Now go to your room and do some homework and study!"

Jackie went upstairs and slammed her room door. Nya sighed.

"You know Jay...I agree with her."

Jay groaned, "Oh not you too."

"Yes me. Today I went down to the local KeyFood for this sale which is buy a Boar's Head item with a liter of Sprite and get a free gallon of Tropicana orange juice just so you know, and these mothers were asking me questions about your decisions for this city! When I left the store I still saw them following me until I reached home! I can't get ANY privacy here!" Nya complained.

That's when the house phone rang. Nya answered the phone and started yelling and hung up.

"Who was that?" Jay asked.

"It was one of the women who kept on following me. They got our number! Did God tell you to take this job?" Nya said with angry tone.

Jay stood there silent.

"Well?" Nya asked.

"You think you've had a hard day?! HA! I was yelled at, insulted, heck, someone threw a shoe at me! I SHOULD BE THE ONE COMPLAINING YOU WERE HOME ALL DAY DOING JACK SQUAT!"

Nya threw a bunch of sheets at Jay, "And you will be sleeping ALL DAY on the couch!"

Nya pushed Jay aside and went upstairs to take a shower. It was getting late and it was time for dinner.

* * *

It was around 10PM when a knock was heard at the door.

Jay got up from the couch and opened the door.

It was Cole.

He was wearing the same suit with a yellow tie and he was wearing shades.

"So what's your next big move Jay?" Cole asked.

"I'm leaving this place!" Jay told him.

Cole started to laugh, "Oh Jay! Time for your favorite game! Remember what I told you about this job when you took it?"

Jay answered, "Nope."

"I said that you can't back out smarty." Cole replied.

"Look Cole, my family is important to me and I just think that I should go back to the village and-"

Jay didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. He turned around to see Cole pointing a gun at him.

"Let me tell you this straight Jay. You AREN'T the boss of this place! WE ARE! You motives are terrible and stupid! Since you quit you might as well die or...your daughter."

Jay formed a fist in his hand and started throwing punches at Cole.

That's when Nya came downstairs.

"Jay what's going on?" Nya asked.

"Hi there Nya."

"...Cole."

Jay stood still, "You know each other?"

"We were close friends. I remember how you used to love me so much then went after Jay! I didn't even date you but oh well. Say bye!"

That's when everything stopped and Nya started to cry, "lord you are awesome and almighty. We are so sorry for falling off your path and now look what we got into. Our daughter is depressed, I'm depressed, and so is Jay. I should I convinced him otherwise. God I ask that you cover Jay and Jackie Nicole and help Jay while he still has a chance. In your name I pray Amen."

That's when a gunshot was heard and Nya fell on the floor. Cole put his gun right back into his pocket and left Jay crying beside his wife's body.

* * *

**Yep. Yep. Yep. Anyway the retreat was EPIC LIKE SERIOUSLY GOOD! But guys this was my third year so don't expect me to upload anything on Labor Day Weekend. Here's a little funny story on how God literally is just too EPIC:**

**Oh and we had Bible Trivia and we got tickets for participating! :D But since I wanted REAL headphones and not those $5 ones at Walmart! I bought a pair. It worked and then the right one just STOPPED WORKING :( ON THE FIRST FULL DAY!**

**But I kept on praying and praying and eventually made the Ashley Foundation since a lot of people weren't participating in the auction. In the end people donated...when I say people I mean my Mom and cousins and a roommate and got approximately 350 tickets in 3 DAYS! :D The auction was good! I got the 10 Commandments for my Dad, (He was working so he couldn't come) and helped my friend Ester who was short by 32 tickets on this Back to School Bundle, it had a bookbag, notebooks, and pencils/ OH AND HIGHLIGHTER GLUE AND STUFF LIKE THAT! One brother gave her 16 tickets and I gave her 16 tickets.**

**Guys...tell me why the best headphones from Sony those DJ ones went over 310 tickets?! I didn't have enough until the brother who helped Ester told me to leave MY HAND UP AND AT THE END IT COSTED 350 tickets?**

**'Ashley...you have 310 left because of the first sentence of the paragraph before' Yes I did. But IO kept on praying and praying and praying and now I'm typing this at 1:50 AM in the morning, listening to my video game music, with my new Sony White DJ headphones. Yep. NOT REAL MONEY! XD That's what I started out with and that's what I finished with.**

**Did you like?**

**Did you feel any emotion (Cole is emo so...)?**

**How was your weekend?**

**Guys...school starts for me tomorrow wish me luck in my 'amazing grandma shoes' I MEAN, penny loafers yeah!**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


End file.
